From the Heart
by trinchardin
Summary: Obi x Ami...after Ani's fall from grace...


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Star Wars. They all belong to George Lucas. The song 'From the Heart' belongs to Another Level not me.  
  
Author's Note: I know I haven't written for a lonnnggg time. Sorry, but I've been busy with my anime ML and my Matrix fic. I finally decided to write another songfic after I read JK's 'You Needed Me'. I didn't review it, but I'd just like to say that it was great and the song was appropriate. ^_^ This can be considered a sequel to my first songfic/SW fic, 'How Can I Not Love You', or it can be taken as a stand-alone. Hope you like it.  
  
From the Heart  
  
He stood outside her quarters and closed his eyes. He might not hear anything through the door, but he knew that inside she was crying...as she did each night since Anakin had left. He tried to steel his heart and convince himself to leave. Still, he remained. He clenched his hands as he remembered how he'd stood aside and let Anakin take Padme. He thought Anakin had been the better man. He'd been wrong and he'd paid the price for it. He'd lost her for nothing.  
  
He hurriedly brushed away his tears and knocked softly on the solid wooden door. He waited there for a long moment before the faint sound of footsteps were heard from the other side. Her thin pale face peered out from the half-open door. At the sight of him, a weak smile crossed her face. She let him.   
  
They stood in the antechamber of her quarters, not speaking yet not needing to. Their eyes said it all. He gently took her into his arms and held her close. She relaxed in his embrace, enjoying the warmth of his love. Then, he leaned in close to whisper the words she'd waited so long to hear.  
  
~I love you.~  
  
I know you've heard these words  
A hundred other times before  
And you've been hurt and so  
Your heart has chose to close the door  
Love broke your heart  
And brought you lies  
  
She instinctively tensed for a moment as she heard his whispered words. She was unsure of herself and her feelings. What did she feel for this man? She'd be lying to herself if she said that she hadn't learned to love Anakin. But, was it the same as the love she felt for the man who held her now? What kind of love did she feel for him anyway? The naive love of a teenager with a crush? The desperate love of one for someone who understood and shared her pain? The true but bittersweet love of one who stayed silent? Was it unrequited love?  
  
She was uncertain of what to do...of what to say. His gentle embrace loosened and she hesitantly looked up to meet his eyes once more. She held her breath as her own eyes moistened when she met those light blue orbs.  
  
Look in my eyes  
You'll see a love that's deep and true  
Tender and strong  
And all for you  
You can trust this love  
Honest that's the honest truth  
  
She bit her lip then brought her hand up to brush his cheek. Smiling up at him through tears of joy, she tiptoed even as he bent his head to meet her in a soft brief kiss. She sighed softly as the kiss ended and buried her face in his chest. He brushed her head with another kiss and whispered.  
  
~I'll always be here for you. Always.~  
  
From my heart  
I'm giving you everything(everything)  
From my heart  
I promise you that I'll be there(I'll be there to love you)  
From the soul  
I'm showing you all I feel(all I feel is..)  
From my heart  
From the heart...  
  
He carefully took her into his arms and walked towards the inner chambers. He nudged the closed door open with his foot then carried her to her bedroom. She remained silent and still in his arms, dark eyes closed as sleep and weariness began to overtake her. Laying her down on the wide canopied bed, he tucked her under the covers and went as if to leave. Her gentle touch on his arm held him back and he hesitated. Her bright eyes looked pleadingly at him.  
  
~Stay.~  
  
~I can't.~ He gave her a pained smile.  
  
~Just hold me.~  
  
~I...~ He hesitated.  
  
~Please.~  
  
He sighed and took her into his arms. She smiled contentedly and her eyes closed once more. No more words were spoken and soon the only sound was that of her steady breathing in sleep. He rested his head on hers and took in the scent of her glossy dark tresses. Leaning against the bed's ornate headboard, he looked warily into the darkness. The darkness was often a bringer of silent death. The man was no fool. He knew that sooner or later Anakin's new master would seek to cut off the last tie that the young man had to his old life.  
  
I will protect you  
And respect you  
And be all you need  
And when you reach for love  
You only need to reach for me  
These arms will never let you down  
  
The cold winds that had begun to blow earlier now strengthened in force and shook the tightly shut windows. Lightning streaked the starless night sky with fleeting gold even as booming thunder sounded loudly. As the storm increased in strength, crystal tears from heaven poured down in torrents as if some god cried in frustration and fury.   
  
Padme began to stir restlessly in his arms. He tightened his hold on her even as he murmured words of comfort to her. She slowly settled down once more. He relaxed as she did so. Then, he suddenly tensed. His eyes narrowed at a shadow that had not been there before. He reached out with the Force and felt another presence in the room, his fears confirmed. He relaxed again when he sensed that the presence was not hostile. The dim outline of a hooded handmaiden was seen for a brief second. It disappeared again with the forked lightning that had momentarily illumined the room. The handmaiden discreetly left the room with the knowledge that her mistress was safe.   
  
They're staying around  
I'll help you through every storm  
I'll keep you safe  
I'll keep you warm  
And you'll have no doubt  
You're the one I'm living for  
  
The storm passed and dawn covered the sky with its autumn-colored cloak. Light yellows, warm oranges, and fiery reds promised a beautiful day even as they revealed a soaked and damaged landscape. Padme stirred in his arms as sunlight reached for her face. Dark eyes opened to look at him, matched with smiling lips that searched for his own. He met them as he tenderly caressed her soft skin with calloused yet gentle hands. Today would be another one filled with fears and uncertainties. But, their love would survive.  
  
I'll provide the love you need  
Just trust my touch  
Believe in me  
I'll never make you cry  
Giving all I got with..all I've got is... 


End file.
